If I Let You Go
by SuzieQuaKes
Summary: May quickly opened it and saw a crystal rose, on it was engraved the words, ‘I Love You.’ Her whole body shook with sobs, “I love you too, Drew. Please come back,” she whispered as she shook him gently. But he was gone Contestshipping slight Hoennshipping


**If I Let You Go**

**A/N: Heyy everyone, I'm back with a new story. But this one's just a one-shot, hope you like it. I changed a bit of my writing style, by the way, it's not gonna be 'I love you, I love you too, kiss kiss.' That's getting old, dontcha think? It's my first song-fic to the song, "If I Let You Go" by Westlife. I was listening to my old CDs, and I thought it would be pretty good to write a song-fic to that song. Alright, enough chitchat, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon, don't own the song. **

* * *

On a wintry cold day, a boy sat by his window. He was sixteen, had chartreuse hair and stunning emerald eyes, no other than Drew Hayden. Outside, it was snowing, a perfect Christmas postcard scene. People were going around, buying presents, taking pictures by the huge Christmas trees and having fun. Couples walked about arm in arm, laughing and enjoying the moment. But he couldn't share their happiness, on the outside; he might seem cold, with no feelings at all. All calm and collected, but inside he was a wreck. He had lots of presents by his side, everything a normal sixteen year old would call heaven, but he didn't want them. All he wanted was a certain blue eyed girl. A girl he thought he'd never get. He sighed, turned from the window and took his new guitar in his hands. Singing was the only way out of his misery. Adjusting the strings, he played a few notes before he started to sing.

_Day after day  
Time passed away  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside  
I keep on searching but I can't find_

_The courage to show to letting you know  
I've never felt so much love before_

As he sang, he felt the pain from his aching heart melt a little bit. He remembered what she had said from her lovely mouth, smiling as she pointed to her new boyfriend_, "This is Brendan, he was my childhood friend before but now we finally got together."_ He had smirked back, saying congratulations that she finally got a boyfriend with her denseness. She had frowned and walked away with _him_, arm in arm. Once she was out of sight, he ran, without caring which direction he was going. Running past everything, he just wanted to be away from that voice ringing in his ears. That voice of his angel saying how she and that Brendan finally got together. But it was no use, it repeated for a thousand times as if someone was pressing the replay button.

_  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out_

But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me

_Oh yeah_

_How will I know  
If I let you go?_

**--**

Not far away, a young fifteen year old brunette sat on the love seat at a small lodge. Her so-called boyfriend was somewhere else, somewhere he didn't bother to tell her. They had a fight a few minutes ago and he always disappeared out of the house, only coming back at night. She sighed and walked out of the lodge. She walked over to a small café a few blocks away; she always went there after fights with Brendan. She took a seat near the window and ordered a cup of hot-chocolate. The radio was on and a man was saying something about song requests. After a while a familiar song blared on.

_Night after night I hear myself say  
Why can't this feeling just fade away  
There's no one like you  
You speak to my heart  
It's such a shame we're worlds apart_

I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose  
But sooner or later I gotta choose  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out

But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me

_Oh yeah_

_How will I know  
If I let you go?_

She remembered that song, it was sung by Drew at a party after he got the Grande Festival Ribbon Cup. Everyone thought the song was lovely and Drew had an awesome voice. She had always liked Drew for many reasons. He was smart, good-looking, and although he showed off, he had a good heart. So why was she with Brendan? She knew she didn't love Brendan; he was just a good childhood friend, nothing more to her. It was Drew who had her heart, but he would never care, he just thinks of her as stupid rival.

--

Drew strummed the guitar, his fingers were getting bruised but he didn't care. He wanted to end that suffering in his heart, that suffering that was taking over every molecule in his body.

_I let you go ooooh baby  
Ooooooooohhhhh_  
_But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
How will I know_

Once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out  
Ooooooooohhhhh

_If I let you go?)  
But if I let you go I will never know  
Oh baby  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
Oh yeah_

He set the guitar down and went out of the house, without even a coat. But he didn't care, although it was snowing and very cold outside, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling inside. He walked as if in a trance, knowing exactly where to go.

--

May drank up her hot chocolate, and looked out of the window to enjoy the pretty scene. In the corner of her eyes, she saw a familiar green haired boy pass by. She shrugged, _it couldn't be Drew, he's in Sinnoh, probably look alikes; _she thoughtand looked down to her magazine. She flipped the pages and saw an article about Drew. Of course since he was a three time winner of the Grande Festival Ribbon Cup, it wasn't a _huge_ surprise.

She ran though the interview and saw a question that caught her eye. _So Mr. Drew, since the contests in Sinnoh are over, where do you plan to go next?_ She looked down the page and read his answer, _Well, I plan to go to Petalburg, I have unsettled business there. _Petalburg? So he's here… could that boy possibly be…

Suddenly May bolted out of the shop and ran in the direction she saw Drew head off to. She saw a group of people crowded over something which looked like an accident. "Call the ambulance!" someone yelled. She swallowed hard and squeezed herself through the crowd. In the middle was him…Drew covered in a pool of blood.

May's eyes bulged; she bent down and took his head in her lap, "Drew! Drew! P-please… b…be okay," she whispered as blood dropped onto her jeans, but she didn't care. Huge drops of tears fell out her eyes. She saw a small box in his hands; she gently took it from him and looked at it. '_To May.' _

It was for her, she quickly opened it and saw a crystal rose, on it was engraved the words, 'I Love You.' Her whole body shook with sobs, "I love you too, Drew. Please come back," she whispered as she shook him gently. But he was gone.

_How will I know  
If I let you go ? _

* * *

**A/N: Oh god, that was depressing, wasn't it? Well, hope you liked it… I really worked hard on it and please show **_**your **_**part on it and review. Don't just read without even bothering to review… it makes me sad.. :'( LOL, okay… till next time!**

**MaynDrewForever**


End file.
